As computing devices have increasingly become connected to the Internet via wireless connections, various improvements have been made to the speed with which devices can transmit and receive information, and the security through which devices may communicate with one another. One important aspect of wireless network security is the authentication of an initial connection between two devices, which often involves techniques such as passwords, challenges, encryption, and keys. These techniques are implemented through various authentication protocols known as security handshakes. Certain types of security handshakes can be susceptible to malicious third-party attacks though devices that eavesdrop on security information and impersonate one or more of the devices that are trying to establish a secure connection.
With recent advances in wireless technology, new frequencies have begun to be used for transmitting wireless data. Today, many wireless devices are capable of transmitting and receiving information over both traditionally used frequency bands and new frequency bands. Sometimes, devices must switch the frequency bands on which they communicate. As a result, new protocols have been developed to facilitate the switching of the frequency bands within the same device. Due to the existence of the multiple bands, the protocols often require two separate security handshakes. Though techniques have been developed to allow such handshakes to be conducted in a fairly secure manner, utilizing only one of the bands to perform both security handshakes, these existing techniques require modifications to existing devices that create compatibility issues. As a result, a need exists for implementing multiple security handshakes over a single frequency band in a way that does not require extensive modification to the devices.